


Laundry

by QuartzChimera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Genji is here but you only have sex with Zenyatta, Kinda ovipositiony, Kinktober 2018, Object Insertion, Outdoor Sex, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, leaving this open to more parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzChimera/pseuds/QuartzChimera
Summary: Zenyatta wants to make sure you can experience his feelings for you.Kinktober Day 11 - Object Insertion Zenyatta/AFAB!Reader





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had this idea in my head so I uhhhhhh wrote it. Zenyatta is hard af to write so I think the last bit is kinda rushed but... I'm callin it finished. Also it is heckin late it took forever to write. Also we are just gunna pretend the orbs work this way for uhhhhhhhhhh storage

You felt a tap on your shoulder, pulling you out of the methodic task that was washing the dishes for your little family. Looking over your shoulder you saw the familiar scarred face of your lover, looking much poutier than you were used to. A smile broke across your cheeks as you cut the water back on, running a plate under and continuing your work. “What's the matter~” you asked with a little coo.

Genji wrapped his arms around your middle, nuzzling into your neck in his childish way. It made you giggle. “Master is out of sorts today. I am worried. He faltered during training. He seemed unsettled during his morning meditation. Now it is time for evening meditation and he still seems disturbed… I'm not sure what to do but I think you should go see him.” He sighed and buried his face further against your skin, grumbling. 

“And what do you think I could do about it?” you asked in ernest curiosity. Finishing the last few plates and tucking them into the drain board. You cut the water and turned in Genji's arms, catching his lips in a little peck before he hid away in your chest instead. “I'm not even his pupil. I can barely meditate I doubt I could help him to focus.” 

“Hmm” he hummed, fingers tracing along your sides a bit in little circles as he chose his words. “Earlier… when he faltered it was because you walked by… and I saw him gazing at you before when we took lunch… I think he'd rather be with you today.” The pout in his voice was more obvious. You laughed and wrapped him up in a hug.

“I'll go see him, if it helps you feel better. I'm sorry you can't bring him back today.” You planted a little smooch on his head. “I probably won't be able to either so don't beat yourself up.” He seemed comforted at your hands petting up and down his back before you broke away. “We forget how much he's been through. He has a lot to think about some days. I'll report back. Keep your phone handy!” you called as you walked off, hearing him agree before distracting himself putting up the still wet dishes. He always had to keep busy.

 

~~~~

 

There was a little gazebo just outside of the home you stayed in with your two companions. Well, where you stayed most of the time, when they weren't called to Overwatch business and being whisked all over the world. It was peaceful and small, simple. You wouldn't have it any other way. Anyway, the gazebo was normally where you would find Zenyatta if he was meditating. Today was no different. He was floating, peering out past the vine wrapped railing at the sky.

Your heart couldn’t help but flutter at seeing him there, backdropped by vines and the late afternoon’s setting sun. Your second, though normally less active, lover was always such a sight to behold. Though when you and Genji showered him in compliments he never seemed to quite understand it. A bird landed on his shoulder and you smiled, they always just… flocked to him. You began to approach again, going in to lean on the railing.

“Do I seem so ill rested today that Genji sent you to check up on me?” You hadn't even made it to the railing when he spoke up, you were kind of surprised he noticed you coming. “He was in quite the huff earlier when he left. Sometimes I wonder if I've truly taught him anything.” There was a smile on his voice that made you do the same as you entered the gazebo, sitting on the bench. 

“You know he just worries about you.” you replied with a grin, “And he's jealous because he thinks my presence is what you need to calm down.” The silence that spread after that sentence was thick, and your eyebrow raised as you gazed at the omnic before you. 

“I'm not sure…” he finally replied, a hand ushering one of the birds using him as a playground to climb on his finger. He observed it as he chose his words. “He is right that my mind is lingering on you. I feel a particular loneliness today that is not like what I normally experience…” His voice trailed off again, absentmindedly stroking the small bird on his hand.

Your cheeks went a bit pink, but at the same time his words tugged at your heartstrings. You could see why Genji was so worried today. Though you were still learning the subtle nuances of both of your lovers, you felt like you had grown close to them rather quickly. So the fact you hadn't noticed a problem at lunch made you feel… guilty. “Well I'm here for you Zenyatta… if you need anything?” your voice was unsure. “If you need me…”

Your tone made Zenyatta turn his attention to you, floating over and offering the bird for you to pet. You accepted gladly, and the two of you peacefully gave it attention for a minute before it flew off. Zenyatta took both of your hands in his own and leaned forward, touching your foreheads together with a pleased sigh. “I… am already more relaxed, now that you are with me.” he assured, leaning to bump his faceplate cutely against your lips. 

You kissed back, naturally, giving a few little pecks along the line of his lips and not helping a bashful little giggle. He got to you so bad, he really did. Every moment spent with the two of them made you giddy and free and in love, but when it was just you and Zenyatta together there was another level of just… schoolgirlish glee. Especially when there was intimacy. ‘I'll make it up to Genji later’, you thought as you draped your arms over the tall omnics shoulders. “I'll stay with you as long as you need to stop feeling lonely.”

“How very kind.” he replied, hands resting at your sides calmly. “I will gladly accept your offer. Please, sit with me.” 

 

~~~~

 

At least an hour passed between the two of you, holding hands, brushing kisses against each other, and cuddling in the cool evening breeze as the sun descended and night took over. You had just started realizing it was probably time to take care of dinner when Zenyatta guided you to sit up from where your head lay in his lap as his meditated on the gazebo floor. Something seemed very serious about his demeanor now, though of course his expression did not change. “What is it?” you questioned as you moved to sit cross legged beside him. 

He shook his head, taking your hands and pulling you to crawl into his lap instead. You attempted to protest but soon he had you straddling his legs, arms wrapped around your waist and holding you close. “I think I want… this.” Zenyatta nuzzled his face in against yours, and within a few minutes you were pressing little kisses between the two of you. His fingers stroked up and down your spine slowly, eliciting little shivers that made you question if he was actually pushing this in the direction it seemed like he was. It's not that you hadn't been intimate before, but it usually wasn’t him who pushed, and it usually involved your third party.

You were more embarrassed than usual as his hands trailed over you, taking in every curve of your form. You knew it was coming but were still surprised when his hands found your backside to rub, and even more so when he moved to your chest. “Zen… Zenyatta!” you gasped as his hand began to knead at your soft mounds, and there was an audible hum of a smile from him. His hands worked slowly and tenderly, massaging your chest, thumbs pressing and teasing your nipples through your clothes. 

“Y/N…” he replied, voice sounding like he was musing on something as he worked your chest. “You are so beautiful… Human pleasure is such a simple thing to achieve. I love seeing you like this. You look so happy when I touch you.” Your face was burning now as he lavished you with his hands and his words. “I wish I was capable of more sometimes… I want you to feel my feelings when I…” he trailed for a moment, hands stopping as well as he looked away. “I worry, y/n, that you cannot feel my desire when I kiss you.” He began to move again. 

You tried to wrap your mind around how to properly respond; it's not like you hadn't worried this was something he had thought about before now.  Though it was a little hard to pull your head away from his hands, “Zenyatta I… I don't feel that way at all… I'm almost s…” you pressed your hands to his with a little huff, making him pause again. “Believe it or not I understand what you're trying to convey perfectly. Do you think I would love you so much if I couldn't feel it returned?” You leaned in, tracing little kisses across his face and shoulders, absolutely peppering him. 

You could tell he was getting embarrassed. “Y/N…” he stuttered, all but physically blushing. “I love you.” You didn't have time to reply as the monk redoubled his efforts. He went from massaging your chest to rubbing your sides, your hips, your ass. His fingers brushed over the fabric between your legs from behind, long fingers rubbing up and down your slit through the thin fabric of your pants. “May I touch you?” You found the question a bit redundant since you were already giving in to his attention but you nodded, which made him press more firmly against your heat.

It didn't take long for you to find out what he really meant, his thumbs hooked into the waistline of your pants and underwear. He drug them down to your knees, exposing your arousal to the cool night air. You shivered, but his fingers quickly found their way to your clit, rubbing gently to work you up. “Zen… Zenyatta~” you breathed, nuzzling your face into his neck. Soon he had you panting, and his other hand joined the first. Deciding you were wet enough he slipped two fingers inside of your now dripping core. “Mmm~ Y… you seem kind of… impatient today.”

He hummed an agreement against your ear, little kisses bumping against the side of your face as he concentrated on getting you ready. “I am… eager to pleasure you. My love.” Your hands tried to wander, to catch him up to you in terms of arousal. “Not today. I would like to watch you… for now. I just want to please you.” He chuckled at the noise of disappointment you made, tucking in close to your ear with his voice low. “Please let me.”

How could you refuse a request like that? It took a bit of effort with him working on you relentlessly but you managed to make things more comfortable for the two of you by slipping a leg free of your restrictive clothing. And somehow more embarrassing you pulled off your shirt, completely exposing your body to your boyfriend and the elements. The increased frequency of his movements told you he enjoyed the view, as well as the addition of a third finger curling sweet come hither motions against your insides.

You were panting and moaning, riding his hands now and whimpering his name to spur him on. Before you could reach your climax though, his fingers stopped. There was a moment of confusion where you started coming down, leaning back to look at him, wondering if something was wrong. He was looking away, taking a moment to speak up. “Y/N… do you… trust me?”

“Unconditionally,” you answered without a thought. Your hips tried to insist he get back to work, but you felt his fingers slide out with the kind of perversely wet noise that made you blush down your chest. He took hold of your hips, and without much warning you felt something far too large pressing to your entrance. Eyes wide, you tried to look down and see what was happening.

“I promise I will not hurt you, y/n.” You felt whatever was pressed to you change in size, shrinking down considerably. It was… curved? And ridged? Like something that had been carved. It felt familiar. You didn't have much time to suss it out though because it was pressing itself inside of your soaked entrance. You cried out softly, covering your face in your hands as what you now recognized as a ball was inserted into you. He wasn't in contact with it physically though so that could only mean… your suspicions were confirmed by a second ball pressing in behind the first. 

“Your… your orbs?” you asked from behind the hands clasped over your mouth.

“Do you… not like it? I can stop if it is too different from human consummation.” His orbs hesitated inside of you, feeling warm and cozy nestled inside of your aching heat.

“It… might take some getting used to.” you admitted, adjusting your position over him to widen your legs and give him more room to work. “But please continue.” 

“If you grow too uncomfortable, let me know.” he offered, hands sliding down to knead at your ass. He pulled your chest firmly against his, watching your embarrassed face with longing. His hands slid down enough to spread your entrance open, the two orbs beginning to slide their way in and out, fucking you gently in tandem. It was an odd feeling, but the patterns on the metallic orbs rubbed against every ridge of your insides on their way in and out. This was nothing like any way you had ever been fucked before, but as you got used to it it was more than pleasurable.

You didn't even notice at first when he added a third orb, but suddenly you were feeling much more full when he pushed inside. You had no idea when you had started holding onto the posts behind his back but you were, gripping tightly as you melted over him. Then you felt even more full, and his orbs pushed deeper than they had been before. In fact they seemed to have piled up deep inside of you, and you were sure there were at least four.

They began moving again, but different than before. Those orbs rolled circles around each other inside of you, stirring you up in a way you had never even imagined feeling. Every inch of the deepest reaches of your insides was being rubbed down simultaneously by his orbs, and it was almost too much to bare. Zenyatta was almost worried about the way your body shook against his as you were pushed quickly into your orgasm. You cried out against him, legs locking up almost painfully as pleasure rolled through your body. “Zenyatta! Zenyatta zenyatta~” you muttered over and over again as you came.

While keeping the orbs going inside of you through your orgasm Zenyatta pet your back and sprinkled you with little kisses. “You're so beautiful Y/N. Letting me watch something so wonderful, the faces you make when you're so deeply pleasured… I wish to see them more often. Can you feel how badly I want you? How much I love pleasuring you?” He was teasing in his own way, but also so completely sincere. 

He slowed the orbs movements as you came down from your high, pulling them from you with embarrassing little pop sounds. They were discarded to the floor with your clothes, and Zenyatta easily moved your body so you could rest against him. He pet your hair, whispering soothingly to you as still had the occasional aftershock of pleasure wrack your body. You were in a state somewhere between absolute bliss and passing out, to be honest, and the loving aftercare was doing it's best to send you quickly to sleep. 

However, soon you realized you were cold, and despite the extreme trouble it was going to take to get there, you needed to make your way back inside the house. Plus, you could smell that Genji had cooked, and you were going to need a warm bath and something to eat. “I love you, Zenyatta” you told him as you forced yourself to sit up, pulling your shirt on over you head lazily. You leaned in and gave him a kiss before sliding your panties back on as well, just enough to be decent for your trip into the house.

He looked more than pleased with himself, and much to your humiliation, he was covered in a mess of your cum. “I love you too, y/n.” As you were now off of him he collected your dirty things, floating higher and helping you to your feet. “Lean on me,” he offered, giving you an arm and escorting you back to the main house.

You were greeted by the most flustered looking Genji you had ever seen, and it occurred to you he probably heard quite a bit of that. Hell, a couple of square miles around you probably did, too. Luckily, the population was scarce. Genji’s face grew even redder at his master’s appearance. Zenyatta followed his pupil’s line of sight this time, finally noticing what a mess he was and chuckled. 

“What is it?” you asked, experiencing way too much tension in the room for someone who just wanted a nice long soak in the tub. 

Zenyatta chuckled again, motioning to the stains on his lap. “It is not often I have to do laundry.”


End file.
